Fear is My Only Hope
by a-snowflake-in-a-blizzard
Summary: The rebellion is over, the rebels won with the Games over forever. With Peeta and Katniss Mellark at the Capitol, helping out with some issues, Katniss is called in to help with a special case. A girl was found with blood on her hands, a blade at her side, and three rebel victims laid at her feet. What does Katniss find out about this strange girl? Short story/headcannon


**I am so sorry but I just have a huuuge obsession with Snow's granddaughter. Not the one that we were introduced to in the Catching Fire movie, but the one that I created in my head while reading the books so here's a short story, or as I like to call a headcannon, of Malifica Snow post-mockingjay.**

"Mellark, Katniss to the prison sector." I hear the announcement echoing, rushing myself immediately down the staircase of the Capitol buidling. People walking everywhere as I push through them. Skidding to a stop, I shove open a door in the corner, hurrying along a long corridor of enclosed rooms. My eyes dash around, searching for the entry way of the cells.

"Katniss!" I whip my head around and see Peeta ushering me toward him from two doors down. Jogging to him, he takes my arm and brings me into a large room filled with Peacekeepers using complicated technology surrounding the room. Peeta points to a door in the far end of the room and we pass through the crowd. Before pushing on the door, I lock my gaze with Peeta. He gives me an assuring nod and I walk into the next room.

The grey room looks like the one they put Peeta in during his first week in District 13 long ago when the rebellion was present. Haymitch stands in front of the glass barrier between us and the other side of the room, leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong?" I ask immediately, Haymitch's drooping eyes fell on me.

"See for yourself." He looks off to the glass, to a figure slumped in a chair.

The person is female, no older than in her mid teens. Her jet black hair falls over her hair as she is doubled over, hugging her knees to her chest. "She was found in an alley carrying a knife and her hands covered with blood. Three bodies were found along with her, too. Dead. They weren't Capitol citizens. We identified them as one of us. She won't talk to any of us. I thought, maybe, you could get her to speak." Peeta exclaims, folding his arms in front of him. I raise an eyebrow to him but follow as he asks. I walk over to the door to the other side as a peacekeeper types in a code which opens the door. I go inside, carefully, and keep my distance with the girl. Crouching to the side of her, I clear my throat.

Peeta and Haymitch study us carefully from the other side, Peeta's gaze sprinting from me and the girl. When I turn back to her, she is facing me, revealing her face. Her skin is pale and patted in dirt, darkening her expression. But what stands out most are her piercing grey eyes that look directly into mine.

"I had to." Her voice sounds raspy and cold, filled with fear. "They were after me. They always were, they always will be." Her chest rises and falls faster and faster. "But I'll never give in. Never. They'll never make me."

I give her a look of confusion. "Who's 'they'?" Her eyes dart to the glass where the others stand, then back to me.

"The rebels." She looks down at the floor, in her own world. Standing back up, I go to the glass pane. Haymitch's eyes narrowed down at the girl, Peeta looks at me, giving me a silent message to keep going. I walk back, but this time, I stand in front of her.

"Why are you afraid," I hesistate a bit, staring at her, "of the rebels?"

Her eyes fly everywhere, bouncing their gaze from the wall, to her hands, to Peeta and Haymitch, then to me.

"They're out to get me." She gasps, bring her legs down to touch the floor. Her dirt-coated nails scrape the sides of the chair. Shaking my head, I bend down in front of her, watching her being so troubled.

"What's your name?" I ask her in the calmest way I can. "My name..." She stares at me.

"My name is my identity. My name is why they want me. My name is why I will never give in." The girl straightens up, standing tall in front of me, looking down at me with a confident glare.

"My name is Malifica Snow."


End file.
